User talk:ShadowsTwilight
Yeah, more or less.--ShadowsTwilight 23:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) i'd actually like zexion with the quote "Your hopes are nothing but a mere illusion"--ShadowsTwilight 16:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Your Talk Bubble Your Talk Bubble is now complete. To use it, COPY/PASTE the following code and insert it to a talk page. Type text between the = and the )). DO THIS WITHOUT A SPACE! Hey there Olook a BIONICLE fan 嗨 Dissida: KH Why change my edit?! Birth by Sleep Scans Major DissidiaKH Information VS Keyblade It appeared to be a simple black and white of Vanitas's Keyblade, but I see what you did now. However, it's still completely unneccesary - by the very nature of Absent Silhouettes (which the Sentiment appears to be), it's the same Keyblade, and we do pages for forms, not individual Keyblades - there's no "Roxas's Kingdom Key", "Sora's Kingdom Key" set of pages. This could maybe go as a gallery entry on the main V's K page, if you can get a better crop.Glorious CHAOS! 17:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't like that you reuploaded the image before getting a response, though.Glorious CHAOS! 17:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) First off, the Sentiment appears ''to be a Silhouette (speculation), second of all the silhouettes weapons and the other forms of the keyblades were the exact same as the others. this one is completely recolored and it has a different keychain, so it seems to be a different keyblade to me. and as for you not liking what i did with the uploading, suck it up. ShadowsTwilight 17:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Might I suggest just adding the VS's Keyblade's description to the Design section on Vanitas's Keyblade? See Frozen Pride and Frozen Pride+? The Keyblade doesn't really warrant its own article, but it's worth mentioning.--'Lapis ofthe Night' 17:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) In that case, why don't we merge vanitas and vanitas's sentiment?ShadowsTwilight 17:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I recall you doing this same thing with Lea's page, suggesting that we merge Roxas and Sora. Weapons are not the same thing as characters. Vanitas is a separate being with a role in the story, while VS is a secret boss with many similarities ''and differences to Vanitas. The Keyblades, on the other hand, only differ in color and (apparently, I for one can't see very much of the Keychain at all) their Keychains. They are used in exactly the same way.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 17:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) a) that was sarcasm. b) the same argument could be made for some of the days weapons yet they are all considered different weapons (and rightfully so) what makes this any different. they arent even wielded by the same being. (p.s. you have to look real colse but i guarantee the keychains are different) ShadowsTwilight 17:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't see what you mean about the Days weapons. Could you elaborate on that?--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 17:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) for example, true light's flight and darker than dark. the only difference between them is there colors, and they are two different weapons ShadowsTwilight 17:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, those are made by using different Gears (the Wild Gear and Hazard Gear, respectively), have different abilities, and different stats. For Vanitas' and VS' Keyblades, however, we don't have any stats or any indication from the way they are used that they have different capabilities.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 17:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::As I had said, if it's anything like the Absent Silhouettes, then VS literally is Vanitas's Keyblade, come to life. There is also absolutely no difference between the "two" Keyblades, except that the VS Keyblade has had the colors removed - it even has the same shading. There's no information besides that to be put on the article.Glorious CHAOS! 04:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::What the hell are you talking about? the absent silhouettes weren't the weapons come to life. where are you getting that?ShadowsTwilight 23:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I believe that was how Demyx introduced it in the extra (unvoiced) cutscene in Final Mix II. --Neumannz 04:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Even if that is true, we have no proof that vs is an absent silhouette, other that it's little orb form looks slightly similar. i do not think speculation is a valid argument. ShadowsTwilight 11:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, what proof do you have that they are in any way different weapons, aside from their color schemes? We don't have that much information on either weapon, so why would VS's Keyblade warrant its own page? It would make more sense to just merge the two. Also, notice how we didn't make a page for the Lingering Sentiment's Keyblade, even though that was a secret boss' weapon too.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 19:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should have. Under that argument, maybe we shouldn't have pages for MX's keyblade, or ME's keyblade, or even vanitas's himself. ShadowsTwilight 23:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :What? Why wouldn't we need articles for those Keyblades? Those are all unique weapons (except perhaps Vanitas's) used by actual characters, not just a secret boss with a palette swap of Vanitas's weapon.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) If you make a page you've gotta be able to defend why it should stay, but sure, that's a good idea, make a forum and put up a poll.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) master xehanort trivia We don't know yet weather you can reverse age or not in KH, it's up to Nomura. It would make sense to have him in his younger incarnation at the end or at some point since he's trying to gain a younger body, there's no reason he wouldn't try to regain his younger body. -- Keyblade Master Timaeus Response to master xehanort trivia I know that, im not complainig about it, we know nothing yet, its all speculation which we should really refrain from, but an edit was put there that covers all possibilities on the matter. It now reads ' it is currently unknown what from he will take''. Pretty much covers it all so no more need for editing there. So no worries about it, no bother done or caused. -- Keyblade Master Timaeus Release Date. Look, if you don't believe me, go check the game's release date on Amazon. It says it exactly!! WikiRebirth Files Talk bubble image Hay ST Can I use the Vanitas Awakening picture from your talk bubble for my talk bubble? -- 09:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Resignation Hades image Soul Eater Edit War About the Re:Coded ending Look, I know you think putting "Xehanort" in the article is better, but if Yen Sid says in the dialouge "Master Xehanort," as well as Master Xehanort's apparation, not Xehanort's apparation, appears, then we will leave it as "Master Xehanort" until we have sufficient evidence to prove that it's Xehanort, not Master Xehanort. Riku Tarzan CoM Sprites